Mixed Up
by Julianne123
Summary: Harry killed Voldemort for good. Nope, no more Hrocruxes! The Dream team still met and became friends and sadly, there was still hatred between the team and Draco Malfoy. But will a simple school project change everything? Full summary inside my first fic
1. Introduction

Mixed Up

Hey, this is my first fanfic! Well, second... it's a Dramoine pairing! So if you hate the pairing DON'T BOTHER READING IT! I hope you enjoy!

Giving you the Background…..

Supposedly You- Know- Who really DID die when Harry Potter was a baby. Nope, NO Horcruxes… Harry Potter killed him for good with the help of his powerful parents, the Order and LOVE.

The Dream team still met, became best friends and Harry was STILL famous for killing the Dork, I mean Dark Lord. Yet, even if the Death eaters don't follow their so called "Master" anymore and the thought that some of them are dead, (Lucius, and OTHER Death Eaters in his inner circle) the others (Draco, Snape, who was REALLY bad in my story) are still the Pure-blood loving and Muggle-born hating freaks they are and they didn't really get along with those who helped defeating their master and hatred passed from god father (Snape) and to godson (Draco).

**BUT,** will a simple Muggle-Studies (one of the major subjects students are required to take at the time) bring two DIFFERENT beings together?


	2. The real Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Here it is! The first chapter of my first Fanfic! I really Do hope you like it! I don't own Harry Potter OR the other characters except some…

**Chapter I**

**The Dream Team and the Ferret**

It was the first day of classes at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger and Ronald Weasley (or the Dream Team as other people call them) were excited to start their 5th year at Hogwarts.

"Oh I'm just so excited for this year! It feels so good when you start to learn more and more things!" said the overly- excited Hermoine. Ronald Weasley sighed and said "Ugh! Do you _always_ have to be like this every start of the semester? I mean, what's so fun about _learning_? I wish we had a subject about Quidditch! Then learning would be fun." "Oh will you two STOP it!" spat an irritated Harry Potter as the Dream Team exited the Great Hall.

"So what's our first class going to be?" asked Ron. "It's… Muggle Studies with… huh, that's weird" Harry said in a confused manner. "Why? What's wrong?" asked Hermoine. "Well, seems we have Muggle- Studies with ALL Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw AND Slytherin 5th years!"

"What's the matter Potty? Afraid of too much publicity?" spat their least favorite schoolmate Draco Malfoy along with his friends Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise. "Of course not Malfoy. It's just unique that none of the past 5th years had one like this." Harry said trying to be polite. "Don't you dare try to be nice to me Potter. After what you did to my parents!" said Malfoy.

"When will you ever get over that and move on!" said Hermoine who easily lost her temper. "Can't you just face the truth and realize that your parents joined the dark side and eventually died joining it?"

Draco, who seemed very angry, embarrassed and kind of hurt didn't answer and just went on to his class. "Way the go Hermoine!" said Ron. "Thanks." replied Hermoine hesitantly. "Well, I think you went a little over board." Said Harry. "How so? He deserved it." asked Hermoine. "Well, first of all, NO deserves for his or her parents or anyone of their loved ones to die. If I were in that situation I would be like him too. Second, his parents had no choice but to follow Voldemort, it was like a family tradition and if they don't they'd only be dead early. Third, c'mon he lives with SNAPE of all people. You think Snape'd stop bothering him or bringing up that subject? He's lived a hard life, cut him some slack." Said Harry.

"Hmph." Was the only word Hermoine could say. She felt bad for him a little. "Okay, okay, you're right. But that doesn't mean I'm going to say sorry!" Harry chuckled "I didn't say you had to say sorry. I'm just saying." Ron who was amazed with what Harry had to say said "Since when did _you _ever become nice to Malfoy?"

"I've always tried to be nice to him. I mean the only _real _people who are nice to him are Marie Claire the past seer and Julius future seer Diggory. You know the twin siblings of Cedric Diggory, Triwizard Chapion?" It was true, the Diggory twins were the only people nice to him. His other friends only liked him because he was the next Malfoy heir when he turns 17.

"Oh well, let's just go or we'll be late for class." Said Ron.

So the Dream Team headed on to class, not knowing what adventure lies upon them!

**So there you have it! I know there's not much romance in this chapter and I never intended for this one to be so LONG! So anyway, please review! My one time purpose on this world is to make people happy because of what I do! I really love it when I see happy people! Be one of them and REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters except for Marie Claire and Julius Diggory. Ideas you'll see on the story are based or from: Twilight, Snow White and The Game by blackdaisy4U (She's a great author go see her stories!) **

**Chapter II**

**The Big Bang Project**

The Dream Team entered the Muggle- Studies classroom and was amazed by what they saw. "Wow, amazing!" said Ron. "It's as big as the half of the library!" said Hermoine. "No wonder all the 5th year students could fit!" said Harry. "Hey, Hermoine, Ron, Harry!" said a familiar voice. "We saved you seats!" Hermoine turned around and saw her friend Marie Claire with her brother Julius seated in front of the class. Harry, Hermoine and Ron took their seats with their looks alike companions. Harry and Ron started to talk about Quidditch while Hermoine greeated her dear friend.

"So Marie Claire, how was your summer?" asked Hermoine. "I'll tell you if you tell me yours first!" said Marie Claire who had black hair and darkish light skin with sunflower colored eyes, no, she does not look like her older brother, Cedric for she and her brother Julius were adopted since her parents died of a very rare sickness. "Oh, alright." Said Hermoine as she put she held hands with her friend. You see, Marie Claire has a special gift of seeing persons past when she touches someone's palm or hand. She (Marie Claire) took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a few moments and opened them again smiling sweetly. "Well, someone's had an interesting summer!" she said. "What? really? All I did was stay at home!" said Hermoine. "You know I'm always interested with your muggle ways!" said Marie Claire smiling.

"Oh yeah, about that thing earlier with Draco…" suddenly her smile faded "You should really be more careful with your words! You know how he can be a little sensitive!" Hermoine _did_ feel guilty about what she said to Malfoy earlier, but she couldn't help it. She and Malfoy have been enemies since the day they met at Hogwarts in their first year!

"Hermoine, he's lived a terrible life! No one to love or care for him! But, the past is the past and no one can change it so better get on with it then!" said Marie Claire who then turned to her twin, Julius. "Hey Julius, seen anything about what we'll be doing in Muggle Studies and why we're all gathered?" asked Marie Claire. Julius smirked a Malfoy-ish smirk and said "Sister dear, it will be very interesting this year I promise you" He says now looking at Hermoine "Oh hello there Hermoine, how have you been?" he said in a calm voice. Julius, Marie Claire's dear brother could see the future, from accidents, deaths and even future thoughts of a person he could know. "I'm fine thank you. So what do you mean by this year being very interesting?" Hermoine asks. Julius smiles and says, "Oh, do not worry my friend, you will know in time…"

Few moments later their teacher, Professor Banns, Professor Binns' cousin and total opposite greeted the class. "Good Morning 5th year students! I am pretty sure you are wondering why all you are all gathered here this day."

"The school has agreed to have an all- school year project. And the main purpose of this project is for the students to know more about our non-magical brothers and sisters, MUGGLES." The students were amazed by this announcement except for a certain blonde boy with grey eyes who was least excited and amazed. "Going back on the subject at hand, the main purpose of this project is for the students and particularly 5th year students to know more about Muggles and how they are similar to our kind." Continued the wizard.

He then flicked his wand and each student had different figures in their hands. "You will be paired up in to two's,each pair or as I should say 'couple' will be randomly sent to different parts of the Muggle world and live like ordinary muggles. You will encounter different events such as children, jobs and many more. Now, what I want you to do now is to find your partner and the first one who pairs up wins 50 house points _each_. It would do good to help your houses before going to the muggle world. Now BEGIN!"

It was a rampage, everyone was shouting their figures names like crazy! "Who has the flower shape?" "How about the hippogriff shape? Who has that?" "Can anyone tell me where my pair IS?"

Hermoine,was one of the quiet ones who looked for her partner. _I _wonder_ who my partner is? _She thought. She looked at her given figure one more time. It was a heart. _Well this is a cute symbol _she thought. Then suddenly she bumped into one of her fellow students "Oh sorry I'm…" Then she saw it who ever she bumped into had the same figure as hers! "Hey, you're my partner!" She was so glad to finally find her partner until…

"Malfoy?"

"Granger?"

The two enemies looked at each other in confusion. "How could _you_ be _my_ partner! This has to be a mistake!" said the young Malfoy. "Apparently it's not Malfoy. We're partners, we had the same shape…" she said in dissapointment.

"Hey, It's okay we can be the first ones to…"

"We have our first couple up front! Mr. Zabini and Ms. Diggory are our first pair! 50 points _each _for Hufflepuff and Slytherin!" Hermoine could see how they were the first pair, Marie Claire probably read her twins past and saw who her pair was even before it started!

"Ugh, nevermind let's just sit down." Said Hermoine as they took a seat.

_Why the HELL would I be paired up with her? Of all the randomness SHE, a mud blood had to be MY partner? She's one of the blood y people who despise me! Now I'm going to have to face the whole schoolyear with her, IN A MUGGLE TOWN! What did I do to deserve this? _Thought the angry blonde boy.

_It's okay 'Moine It's just one little school year and it's over! You can live with him! Just imagine like he's NOT THERE! _Thought the brown-eyed brunette. At least someone was having positive thoughts!

When all the students finally found their partners Professor Banns caught their attention. "Now that you are all settled in we shall randomly pick the country each pair will stay in! Voila!" Each of them had a map with one little red dot to tell which part of the Muggle world they will be staying at.

"Let's see…" browsed Hermoine as she looked for the place they were staying at. "You know, what you could do is to help me find where we're staying! It's a big map and we're looking for one small dot!" she said to the lazy Draco. "Excited much Granger? " he said lazily. "Why would I? Like staying in a place with you would be fun!" she spat.

_Ugh! There she goes again! Just help her out and maybe she'll stop! _

"Alright Granger, I'll help…" he said as he also looked throught the big map. After a few moments they finally found the place where they were staying.

"San Fransisco?" said the surprised Hermoine. "San What?" asked Malfoy for he didn't know much about places in the Muggle World. "I said we're going to live in _San Fransisco_ Dumb arse!" spat Hermoine. "Hmph!" What the only thing he could say. "Alright everybody! Listen up!" called professor Banns. "You may now go back to your common rooms. I know how much you missed your peers but do not worry, when you have enough muggle money you will be able to visit them around the world. Tomorrow is the start of your project. Same place, time and pairs!" he said as he went out of the room before any of his students.

* * *

"I cannot BELIEVE I got Padma Patil as my pair! Maybe she's still mad at me for the Yule Ball last year!" said Ron in a frightened manner. "I'm fine with Cho (Yes, in this story she is in 5th year too)" said Harry. "Ugh! It's all right for you! YOU have a bloody crush on her! How about you Hermoine?"

"Oh, I don't know! I got Malfoy as my partner!" Ron suddenly stopped bickering and looked at Hermoine. "You got MALFOY???? If he EVER hurts you I'll kill him!" said Ron trying to be courageous. "Thanks Ron. Anyway, I'm going to bed. It's going to be a big day tomorrow. Good luck!" Said Hermoine as she went to her room.

When she got there she dressed to her pajamas and fell asleep…

_What did I do to deserve this?_

**That's it for the second chapter! Hope you liked it! My purpose on earth is to make people happy with what I do! Please, review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the series I only own Marie Claire, Julius and the story itself. For those people who DON'T like the Draco and Hermoine pairings don't bother reading this! Why would you read something you hate? Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter III**

**Weird Feeling**

**I**t was only her 2nd day at Hogwarts and Hermoine was already saying good-bye to her best friends Harry, Ron, Marie Claire, and Julius.

"Oh, I'll miss all of you!" said the teary- eyed Hermoine while hugging all her friends.

"Hermoine, don't worry, we can keep contact on the _phellytone_."

"It's called a _telephone _Ron!" said Harry.

"Or we could visit each other when we get enough money. I don't mind leaving Zabini over at my place." Said Marie Claire.

"It's _our _place sweetie!" said the voice of Blaise Zabini who was entering the classroom. When he got close enough to Marie Claire he put his arm over her shoulder.

"Get your filthy Slytherin hand off me you slimy Slytherin git!" growled Marie Claire.

"Hey, easy on the mood! We'll be together for about one whole year might as well make it useful." Chuckled Blaise. Marie Claire whispered at him enough for her friends and her partner to hear, "I'll think about it Zabini. Be glad I'm in Hufflepuff, be glad my twin hasn't seen anything bad about YOUR'E future and be glad I'm one of the friendliest students in the whole year! Now come on we have to take our seats before the teacher comes." She said the last sentence trying to be nice and eventually pulling her partners ear to some vacant seats.

"That was wicked!" said Ron excitedly "If only my partner was like that this project is would to be cool!"

"Well, not all of us get the partners that we want." Said Harry

"Right, none of us can be paired with Cho Chang can't we?" said Hermoine sheepishly "Well, I'd better get going now, still have to find the idiot, I mean my partner."

* * *

After a few minutes of searching, Hermoine found her partner, Draco Malfoy (by his unique whitish- blonde hair).

"Good Morning Malfoy." Said Hermoine not even bothered to look to her partner.

"Granger." He said doing the same.

After a few moments of not talking their Professor came in the room. "All right students, listen up! Now that you are all settled I will call each pair one by one and send you to your designated Muggle areas or houses." The professor looked at his long list and cleared hi voice, "First up, Mr. Zabini and Ms. Diggory, please come forward." The two opposites came up together, Blaise excited and Marie Claire looking bored.

"Now, I want you two to face this "arch portal" as we wizards call it and you have to hold hands while entering."

The two students held hands, sighed, counted to three and entered the portal.

"I hope those two have fun," said the professor "They're going to Las Vegas for Pete's sake!"

_After a few more students…_

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Grange, you two next." Said Professor Banns

"Great, a whole year with Granger, whoopee…" said Malfoy sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm just right here you know."

"Oh, what do _I_ care?" he spat coldly.

"Now, now you two, hurry up! I have a few hundred students left." Explained the now tired professor.

The two enemies walked to the front, yet still hesitating to follow the given instructions.

"Sir, do we _really_ have to hold hands while going in?" asked the brunette.

"Now unless you want to land outside you're homes missing certain body parts." Said the teacher still tired and bored.

Scared of her teacher's prediction Hermoine grabbed her partner's hand.

The two enemies suddenly gasped as they felt extreme heat and rapid heart beating.

_What the HECK? _They thought.

"You ready Malfoy?" Hermoine asked.

"Fine, you?" asked Draco trying to keep his cool.

"This is it… one"

"Two"

"Three"

And the two of them closed their eyes and stepped into the portal feeling the lack of air in their bodies, as if being sucked in a tube or as some students of age call "apparition"

A few moments later when they were able to breathe Draco felt like he was on top and breathing on someone, while Hermoine felt like she was being sat and breathed on by a bear. Eventually, they realized that they were on top of each other and the heart pumping and the inner heat fell into their bodies, yet, none of them seemed to move a muscle as if they _loved_ the position.

After probably thirty minutes of staring into each other's tomato red face, Draco finally had the guts to open hi mouth and talk… or tease…

"I think I should be getting of you now— " then suddenly light malicious thoughts came into the 15 year old boy's head.

'Well…" he said whispering to her ear, "Now unless you want to stay like this for a few more hours…" he said as he smirked his signature Malfoy smirk.

Hermoine who was confused, yet dazzled at his appearance said calmly, "Oh no, no it's fine just get of, of me now."

"Your loss Granger." Said the blonde young man as he was getting of the red- faced girl.

_All right, calm down 'Moine it was just an accident…_

Suddenly, all the confusion and rapid heart beating went away as Hermoine saw the cutest home in her life.

"_Wow_, from the outside, this looks like my old doll house back at home."

"I didn't know you still played with dolls Granger!" Malfoy said laughing.

"I didn't say I still play with them." She said in a matter-of- factly manner.

"Oh, let's just get on inside." Draco said heading into _their _home.

While Draco was looking for a bedroom for him to lie down and rest, Hermoine was enjoying her sweet time looking around in the 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, one kitchen and one living room house.

"This is the best house I've ever been in my whole _life_!" said the gleeful Hermoine walking from room to room. "It has the Jumbao's refrigerator and it has the plasma screen TV in the living room and---"

She suddenly stopped moving when she heard a loud screech from one of the bedrooms in the small, yet beautiful household…

**There you have it! I'm sorry it's been I guess a week after I posted the first two chapters! I'm a student and I still have to study and I'm not allowed to play the computer on weekdays and c'mon! Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince premier in my country was THIS week! I watched it on the night itself, you know it's really hard to make a fanfic when you've just watched the real deal! Anyway… sorry if I got you readers pissed….**

**My one time purpose on this world is to make people happy because of what I do! I really love it when I see happy people! Be one of them and REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the series I only own Marie Claire, Julius and the story itself. For those people who DON'T like the Draco and Hermoine pairings don't bother reading this! Why would you read something you hate? Anyway, enjoy! Some ideas from Twilight… Guess what part if you like!:)**

**Chapter IV**

**Comparing an Owl to E-mail**

**A**s she heard scream from one of the rooms, she immediately stopped running from the living room to the porch and followed the source of the noise.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Why are you on the floor!" she asked worriedly, confused why she was so concerned.

"What is _that_?" the blonde asked pointing at a box with a lit black screen, a board with letter and numbers and a smaller circular box attached with a long wire.

"It's a computer _dumb head_!" she spat looking irritated.

_He gets me to run from the outside of the house to the inside of his room. He doesn't know how __worried__ I was!_

"So what does this _compuper_ do?" he asked standing up

"Well, first of all it's a _computer_, and second, you can do many things on it like play games, make articles, send you mail…"

Draco went closer, probably not that afraid anymore, and read what was inside.

"I t says here we have new _e-mail_… What's _e-mail_?" he asked curiously.

"E- mail? We've got e- mail?" she said going closer to the screen.

"Yeah" Malfoy covered the screen with his hands "But first, you have to tell me what this _e-mail _is!"

Hermoine getting annoyed by his questions answered, "I a certain way Muggles can communicate to each other instantly. It's like an owl but it's faster."

Draco said looking very interested at the subject "So it's like an owl only in a box! But who would and _could_ be sending us mail?"

Hermoine held the mouse and clicked the message (Draco says "wow"

The e- mail said:

Students Draco Malfoy and Hermoine Granger,

As you both know, you are sent into the Muggle world as a project for you Muggle Studies and you will be asked to live like them and discover the similarities of the their world and ours.

You will be given $1000 US dollars to spend for food and other necessities. To earn more money, one of you will be required to get an occupation through the newspapers, computer and many other forms of earning.

If you are wondering if one of you will even get a job by the age of 15, you are transfigured or as the Muggles call it, "illusion" to look likes 21-year-old adults.

You two students will have to work together like a married couple and eventually bond or connect in a way to keep yourselves alive.

You will eventually encounter more Muggle life activities such as pets, children and many more to come. It is your choice to take each seriously or treat each like a bunch of lost Chocolate Frogs in the Forbidden Forest.

If you two don't pass this task you will not be able to pass 5th year and be forced to drop out of Hogwarts.

G2G

APWBigmanD.116

"A Couple? A _married _couple?" the two said in unison.

"I don't want to be Little Miss smarty-know-it-all's partner!" complained Malfoy.

Hermoine didn't complain yet fell silent for a while.

"What? Can't say anything Granger? A little taken a back perhaps?" spat Malfoy.

"NO, it's not because I can't _say_ anything. It's because I'm so _hungry_!" she said rubbing her stomach.

"You're not the only one you know," said Malfoy also rubbing his stomach "Last one to the table cooks for the whole year!" the two quickly ran outside of the room as if their life was depended on it, yet, the seeker of the Slytherin Quidditch team got there first and Hermoine was left cooking food and getting ingredients from the refrigerator.

"Mm, this is pretty good Granger!" Malfoy said eating his food.

"What's this? Did I just hear a compliment from the Little Mister-not-the-know-it-all-not-nice Slytherin?" said the slightly flattered Hermoine.

"Hey I didn't mean it! But it really does taste good." Malfoy said slightly blushing.

_What the heck? Did I just compliment Granger? The smart know it all Mudblood? _

"You really think so? Well, thanks…" Hermoine replied also slightly blushing.

Malfoy, finished eating, stood up and actually put his plates in the dishwasher "I'm just going to bed. Good night." He said yawning.

"Yeah me too." Said Hermoine also putting her dishes in the washer.

As Draco went to the previous room he slept in Hermoine went to the room next to it but as she goes close to the door, she finds out the door has no knob and doesn't open.

"Hey, Malfoy!" she shouted knocking at his door.

"What do you want?" he said opening the door.

"The next room doesn't have a door knob and it doesn't open." She explained going into the room.

"So what?" Draco said shutting the door and not caring about anything she said.

"So where will I sleep then?" Hermoine asked, her eyes slowly drooping.

"Well I don't know! On the couch in the living room maybe?" he said, also feeling sleepy.

"But I don't want t sleep there! You're the guy, you sleep there!" she said.

Malfoy, heading for the doorknob said "NO, I got this room first so you better just get out of my room!" but as he opens the door, the doorknob suddenly disappears.

"What the Heck?" the two said in unison.

"Now what? How can I go to sleep?" Hermoine said really worried.

"Hm, you could just sleep on the floor you know." Malfoy said.

"Of course not! Why don't _you _sleep on the floor? You already had a chance to nap on the bed!" Hermoine said crossing her arms.

"Malfoys don't sleep on the floor like house- elves and other low lives like you!" shouted Malfoy.

Then Hermoine just had an idea (imagine the light bulb on her head lit. Like in the toons.) "I have an idea so we can both sleep on the bed. We simply separate the bed with some pillows!" Hermoine exclaimed feeling smart again.

"Oh all right Granger, just as long as you don't kill me while I sleep!" he said acting scared.

"Oh sorry, like I can't promise you that!"

The two separated the bed with pillows, just as Hermoine instructed and lay down, trying to sleep.

"Hey, Granger?" asked Malfoy, trying to sleep.

"Hmm?" murmured Hermoine.

"Why do you think that door locked when I tried to open it?"

"Maybe it trapped us in the room so we can be forced to act or sleep like a couple." Said Hermoine.

'Yeah, maybe' whispered malfoy.

'Good Night… Malfoy' whispered Hermoine who was drifting to sleep.

'Hey, Granger, you still awake?' whispered malfoy who still couldn't sleep.

Hermoine didn't answer

'Guess not. You know Granger; I've always wondered why we were enemies. Even after You-know-who died, you still think I'm a bad guy. Still, I wish someday, or even tomorrow we could become friends…' whispered Malfoy as his eyes closed and he finally slept.

**And there you have it folks! I think that chapter was pretty long… I don't know… Lot to say I guess! **

**I need your help! I've been thought that love shouldn't go that fast, if not, you wouldn't call that love! So I need a few suggestions for some events that could happen BESIDES the kid and the pet stuff! I REALLY need your suggestions! I want this fanfic to be long but meaningful and fun!**

**And don't complain if I don't update for a while, my tests are coming and I need to study hard! I'm graduating next year and I'm aiming to get an honor! But, after the tests I promise to update more!**

**My one time purpose on this world is to make people happy because of what I do! I really love it when I see happy people! Be one of them and REVIEW!**


End file.
